<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Guys by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725737">Good Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bowling Alley AU, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Protective Cristal Carrington | Celia Machado, Protective Rick Morales, Rare Characters, Shorts, Soap Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and my random ideas featuring Protective Rick and Protective Cristal(Flores). WIP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Good Guys<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes; the 'history' of Dynasty has been changed, Most characters from the Dynasty Universe either work or frequent a Bowling Alley, storylines will be referenced beginning from the first episode, there will be two "Cristal's" with Sam's aunt being referred to as simply Cristal and the other she got her identity from being referred to as CJ. The ages are Jari 18.<br/>Fandom(s): Dynasty<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br/>Summary: A collection of oneshots and my random ideas featuring Protective Rick and Protective Cristal(Flores). Work In Progress.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Blake Carrington...Grant Show<br/>Alexis Carrington...Nicollette Sheridan<br/>Cristal Flores Carrington...Nathalie Kelley<br/>Cristal Jennings...Ana Brenda Contreras<br/>Steven Carrington...James Mackay<br/>Fallon Carrington...Liz Gillies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alula Beach Bowling Alley. The location was just outside of Atlanta, Georgia and was a safe haven of sorts. Matthew Blaisdel was nearly killed in an explosion back in Atlanta. Blake Carrington was found to be responsible and arrested shortly afterwards. The two wanted to leave behind Atlanta for a fresh start. And also to prevent possible retaliation from Blake's allies. Matthew and his pregnant wife Claudia heard of the bowling alley from Cristal Jennings "CJ." who was one of the two co-owners. The second was Jari Kennish. Jari supported CJ in hiring them to the company. Claudia gave birth and her son Matthew JR. was usually looked after by a combination of himself, CJ, or many of the staff that worked there. The employees who did various jobs around the bowling alley included The Carrington's Blake's ex Alexis and her children Adam, Steven, and Fallon. Michael Culhane. The Colby's Cecil, Dominique, Jeff, Monica, and Vanessa. Sam Jones "Sammy Jo." Liam Ridley. The Anders' "Anders" and Ander's daughter Kirby. Hank Sullivan. Evan Tate. CJ's ex husband Mark Jennings.</p>
<p>Jari ran the register while Claudia handed him bowling shoes from the area behind it. He checked patrons in and out until he heard screaming from Lane 9. </p>
<p>Curious as to what was going on, Jari had Matthew cover the register for him and sprinted over to Lane 9. Two patrons were in an argument about Lane 9 being reserved for either party. Jari looked up the reservation on his handheld. Lane 9 was reserved to the first patron. He apologized to the other person. </p>
<p>The other patron turned their anger at Jari who managed to keep calm. Jari had dealt with many a difficult customer and didn't want to escalate the situation. The patron got into Jari's face and kept screaming that he wanted his money back and had plans to sue the Bowling Alley. Two regular patrons appeared on either side of him. Rick Morales and Sammy Jo's aunt Cristal Flores. Jari didn't notice them until they spoke out.</p>
<p>Rick explained that he was a reporter and would write an article that would destroy any suit the patron could make. Cristal would back up the story. The patron started to scream back at the duo. Cristal and Rick asked the patron to speak privately and they walked off with him. Minutes later they returned and the patron apologized to Jari before leaving. Jari seemed taken back while going to sit at one of the tables with the duo. </p>
<p>"Jari Are you okay?" Cristal asked. </p>
<p>"Cristal I'm good. I should probably talk to CJ about banning that guy from ever coming back in here." Jari said. </p>
<p>"Hey there's plenty of time for that. And we know that you could've handled that on your own. But we felt bad just watching." Rick replied. </p>
<p>"Rick's right. I didn't like the way that guy was talking to you and neither did he." Cristal agreed. </p>
<p>"It's okay and thanks to both of you. But how did you get that guy to leave without a fight?" Jari inquired.</p>
<p>"We have our ways. But I promise you're never going to have to worry about him again. He won't come back even if you don't ban him." Rick assured. </p>
<p>CJ and Jari banned the patron. It turned out that Rick and Cristal were correct. Even with the ban, the man who screamed at Jari that night wasn't seen or heard from at the Bowling Alley again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>